


Lay In Your Bed

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: I Know I'm Supposed to Love You [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Scorpius is napping. Finally. Praise the Gods and all things good. Which leaves two dads with time...Title comes from Fall Out Boy'sNobody Puts Baby In the Corner





	Lay In Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not, these few words took me two weeks. I saw the [Draco100 prompt](http://draco100.livejournal.com/) "free"...and this was it. 
> 
> It stands alone well enough, but it belongs to this [Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/series/381520) that includes **The Opposite of Amnesia.**

“Potter. Put that down,” Draco whispered as he grabbed Harry’s sandwich and tossed it on the counter. “Scorpius. Is. Napping."

“No.” Harry dropped his head to Draco’s shoulder and Draco took the full weight of Harry’s exhaustion. "Bloody hell,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s shoulder. “How can one five-year-old be so much work? I thought homeschooling him would be easy, but…"

“I know _exactly_ what you need,” Draco smiled, slipping his hand into Harry’s and leading him to their bedroom. "Scorpius should sleep at least an hour.” _Please, sleep more,_ Draco silently begged. He pulled the bedroom door almost closed behind them. 

When Draco turned toward Harry, he realized that Harry was waiting for him, wanted Draco to take control. “We both need this too much.” Draco gently pushed Harry to the mattress and kissed him as he unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and let it drift to the floor. He peeled off his own clothes as quickly as he could, afraid Harry might change his mind.

Draco slid between the sheets, curling behind Harry and drew him closer until Draco could breathe Harry in. He smelled faintly like apple juice and peanut butter and Pritt, as if someone had dragged the glue stick behind Harry’s ear like a seductively-placed drop of cologne. For Draco, an expensive Parisian fragrance wouldn’t have been more sensual that those scents that meant _home,_ and he fell in love a little bit harder.

“Love you,” he mumbled in Harry’s ears, but Harry was already gone, asleep since his head had hit the pillow. 

_Thank Godric Harry knew what I meant,_ Draco thought as his breath evened out. Even if they'd wanted to fuck, neither of them had the energy. It had been too long since they'd touched each other like that-- Draco fell asleep, the thought unfinished.


End file.
